


Acid Mud

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth and Ike have one of there vary few fright's. Thats basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Mud

It was another beautiful morning at the smash mansion. Unfortunately it can't be said it was a peaceful one. 

The usually happy couple, Ike and Marth were in the middle of one of their very few fights. Not to say they don't get into small spats but this one was different. It was on a much more important subject. To them at least. 

"I just don't see why you have to wear the tiara everywhere?" 

The two swordsmen stepped out the side door of the mansion to where Mario and Peach were currently babysitting Toon Link for the day. 

"I told you. This tiara was a gift form my sister right before she was kidnapped. It's vary important to me." Marth said, arms crossed not looking at the whiny mercenary following him as he continued walking ignoring the three pairs of eyes watching them. 

"Ya but you rescued her. She's safe. There's no need to wear it anymore." Ike protested. 

"So what? It has sentimental value and besides I don't ware it all the time." Marth said rolling his eyes. 

"Yes you do!" Ike yelled, getting angry. " You even wore it during sex last night." 

Peach quickly covered Toon Link's ears. 

"Hey! I wanna hear to!" He whined, attempting to pry Peach's hands away and failing. 

Marth suddenly froze, almost causing Ike to slam into his back. 

The irate prince spun around and glared into eye's almost identical in color to his own and both ablaze, one with hurt and the other with anger. 

"It's not like it gets in the way so why do you care?" Marth said obviously upset that Ike had brought up such a subject in public. 

"I said take it off." Ike ordered, completely ignoring the shorter swordsman's question. 

The older man stood up straight and puffed his chest out ever so slightly to show his superiority. 

Marth stood up straight as well not showing the tiniest bit of fear. 

"No!" He yelled back. 

"Take it off!" 

"No!" 

"Off!" 

"No!" 

 

As the two continued to quarrel Mario and Peach, who were unintentional witnesses to the scene, looked to one another with growing concern. 

"I'm worried. I've never seen them like this." Peach whispered not letting go of Toon Link's head just in case more foul language was said. 

"Me nether. I wonder if this could be the end of it for these two?" Mario whispered back in his usual heavy Italian accent. 

Peach gasped 

"I hope not!" 

 

Ike couldn't take it any more. He grabbed the tiara and riped it off Marth's head. 

"Hey!" Marth yelled as he attempted to grab the tiara back only to have it lifted above his head to were he couldn't reach it. 

"I said give it back Ike!" 

"No!" 

Marth jumped to get the head wear but ended up making Ike drop it. The gold tiara rolled down the hill right into a patch of mud. 

"No!" Marth screamed pushing Ike aside and racing after it. But it was to late, the head band sunk beneath the watery mud. 

Ike was confused. Why was Marth freaking out so much? Even Mario and Peach seemed worried. 

"I don't see what the big deal is. So it got a little dirty. It's not like it's gone forever." Ike said placing his hands on the back of his head as if relaxing. 

"You don't understand!" Marth bellowed turning and glaring at Ike again, tears flowing down his face. This shocked Ike. 

Why was Marth crying? 

"Marth?" Ike said in a soft voice arms extended ready to comfort his sad little prince. 

Marth just shook his head, stood up and ran past him. 

Ike listened as the door slammed behind him. 

He felt horrible. He made his loved one cry. But how? 

Ike walked over to the pool of mud and knelt down in front of it. 

"What's the problem? It's just mud isn't it?" He asked himself as he stared into the puddle. 

Though he was talking to himself Mario decided to answer for him. 

"It's called acid mud and as the name states it has acid in it. Touching it doesn't kill you but it will burn your skin and make that part of your body extremely numb for some time. Unfortunately because the tiara is made of metal the acid will ware it down to nothing." Mario said hands in his overall pockets. 

"So if it stays in there it really will be gone forever." Ike thought to himself. 

He sat in shock for only a moment longer before removing his right glove, rolling up his sleeve and diving his hand down after it. 

"This is going to hurt."

Later

Marth sat silently on his bed, the argument replaying in his mind. 

He felt so stupid. He took things to far and now Ike probably hates him. 

It's not his fault the tiara fell in the mud and no one told him about acid mud before. 

Never the less Marth screamed at him. What now? 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Marth asked calmly not wanting to show his sorrow. 

"It's Ike." The older teen said a little worried that Marth was still upset with him and wouldn't let him in. Despite what Ike, thought Marth jogged over to the door to let him in. 

He flung the door wide to find Ike holding his right arm with his left. 

The with a curious glance, the young prince stepped aside to let Ike enter the room. 

After taking a few steps the mercenary turned and held out Marth's missing tiara. Marth was shocked. 

"How did you get it back?" He asked not taking the tiara from Ike. 

"How else?" He said glancing down at his arm them back at Marth. 

"Oh no! You poor thing." Marth gasped touching Ike's arm ever so slightly. Ike grunted in pain and shifted away. 

"Sorry." Marth said with a little panic in his voice. 

"It's okay. I'll be fine in a couple of days. May I?" He asked holding up the tiara. 

The couple of days part worried Marth but he nodded and bent his head down allowing the older male to crown him. 

Ike smiled and gently put the tiara on his lovers head which was a lot harder to do with one hand but he could manage. 

Marth smiled as Ike continued to fiddle with his hair. 

After he was finished Ike stepped back to admire his work. 

Marth slowly touched the tiara and looked up at Ike who wore a warm smile to match his own. 

Marth placed his hands on Ike's shoulders and gently lifted himself up giving him a thank you kiss. 

Ike attempted to wrap his arms around Marth only to get a shot of agonizing pain. 

Marth quickly pulled away as he felt Ike quiver. 

"Sorry." Marth repeated. 

"Your gonna be saying that a lot aren't you?" Ike asked with a cheeky grin. 

Marth smiled and blushed slightly at Ike's statement of the obvious. 

Ike chuckled then leaned down capturing the prince's lips again. 

Ike new that he may be in pain now but it is worth it for this moment and this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Story # 3. Hope you like. Sorry it's taking so long. :( I had my writing high but now I can't think of anything. Plus my mom ( who fixes spelling and other things) is also going slow. O well. This story has some of the Fire Emblem plot but sins I haven't played any of the games (but i want to ) I might have gotten something wrong. I watched the anime. :) It ended way to quick. The name of this fan fic was going to have something to do with Marth's tiara but I thought acid mud sounded cooler. Anyway hope you enjoy.


End file.
